Grille shutter systems are used to regulate airflow to radiators, condensers and other systems disposed in an engine compartment. Grille shutter systems also may be used to optimize aerodynamic drag by partially or completely blocking airflow.
Smooth, flush surfaces are best for reducing aerodynamic drag. Environmental conditions such as precipitation, freezing temperatures and debris prevented prior art grille shutter systems from being flush mounted and are recessed behind the styled grille. Grille shutters are located behind the styled grille for protection of the shutters and to mitigate reliability and durability concerns.
Grille styles are dictated by consumer preferences and the forms and shapes of grilles have compound curved surfaces that are relatively complex. As a result, shutter systems are generally provided as flat panels that are assembled behind the styled grille. In this location, the effectiveness of the shuttering system in reducing aerodynamic drag is reduced. Assembling a flat panel shuttering system behind the styled grille also increases packaging space requirements in the front end of the vehicle.
This disclosure is directed to addressing the above problems and other problems as summarized below.